C&C Red Alert Shocking Revolution
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: The Allies are victorious, and the Soviets are on the run. Romanov and Vladimir have been imprisoned and the Red Army is now in ruins, whether pardoned after being captured, or still running from the Allies. Soviet Commander Viktor will have to use his wits and go back to an old place in order to plan for the Uprising.


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now this is my very first C &C fanfic, specifically Red Alert 2 era, more specifically after the Allies victory in Red Alert 2, defeating Premiere Romanov imprisoning him and his rabid attack dog Vladimir, but the elusive Soviet Commander disappeared from the radar of both Allied and Soviet forces.**

 **In this fanfic, General Carville lived through the bombing now just missing an eye and an arm, though he looks badass with an eyepatch now. The remainder of the Red Army is on the run from the Allied forces and Yuri is off the grid.**

 **This is the story of the Soviet Commander and former civilian Head Scientist, General Viktor Tezla Monovsky and this is the prologue of Shocking Revolution.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except possible new units and structures.**

* * *

Prologue – Old Home

* * *

Turning on the lights, a large man in a black winter coat staggered into the room filled with several contraptions, mostly tesla related machines were strewn about the massive room. The man closed the door and leaned back into it panting heavily before taking a deep breath and sighing. The man stood back up and moved a large duffel bag from his back before setting it onto a nearby clear table.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out several blue prints before setting them to the side and taking out a parting gift from his old friend Yuri, despite the initial distrust the two had in the beginning what with him noticing Yuri's mind tricks, and him not being affected the two men didn't like each others presence at first but after an effort from himself, Yuri apologized for his actions and the two slowly became friends overtime. But now he no longer know where the psychic man is, and can only hope his comrade in arms got away safely.

The man sat on a nearby stool and leaned onto an arm and sighed heavily while pulling back his hood to reveal a rough face with an angular jaw and jet black hair slightly short reaching just above his neck and silver eyes. This man is the elusive Soviet Commander that was responsible for most successful Soviet campaigns that have been done with incredible efficiency.

His name is Viktor Tezla Monovsky, who was ironically a former civilian head scientist who wanted to turn his newly created tesla energy into a completely eco-friendly alternative for power sources, his namesake the tesla energy was however drafted by the Soviets and used for their warmachine, he didn't mind that as it resulted with a reactor and weapons that didn't have much negative effects to the environment despite it's destructive electric nature.

However the Soviet RnD only scratched the surface of the tesla technology, and with him now free to truly go back to his work, he can now continue to improve upon said technology and take back the seat of Moscow to bring back the motherland under her Soviet offspring.

Viktor looked a bit tired but shook his head a bit to clear his mind before looking among the blueprints he managed to take from the Spetnaz forces who stole Allied plans, he took them all since he didn't have enough time to look for a specific one he was looking for right now, where is it… There! Finally finding what he was looking for, the man gave a tired grin and looked at the blueprints for a prototype Robot Control Center, he rolled the blueprint up and decided to go to bed before starting his work.

\- A week later -

Its been a week since he came back to his old home and the man had to pat himself on the back, once he's decided to do something. He does it FAST, he is currently testing out a prototype machine that resembled a human without their skin and was hoping that it would not be too slow or too fast as he needed to find the right amount to maximize the energy he was planning to input into the machine.

With a whirl of noise the machine turned on with the eyes glowing a bright crimson. _"Construct reporting."_ He laughed at that as he was planning to mass produce the final product which will be named Construct, essentially a mechanical version of Conscript. He led the Construct to a firing range where he held up another prototype, called the TAK-39 or Tesla AK-39. This weapons was meant to be a lighter version of the Tesla Troopers shock arm, the weapon looked like a normal Ak-47 but the magazine was replaced with a spherical magazine that had a faint hum.

Viktor ordered the machine to aim at the target and fire, which it did. The weapon firing silver bolts, but he knew better he succeeded in the weapon prototype, the weapon uses incredibly complex sequences to take in air, superheat it and condense it into plasma before expelling it covered in tesla energy, creating a projectile that is slightly bigger than a conventional bullet but is able to damage armor heavily. He nodded and called the weapon a success, with the Consturct's more than acceptable aim making the humanoid machine another success before he brought the construct and the weapon back to the lab to finalize the design and armor.

He shut off the Construct before hearing static from the radio he kept on just in case he hears some stragglers of the Red Army. Viktor moved quickly to the radio and started fiddling with it as he heard a woman's voice on the other side for a bit before static got hold. "This is Iron Star to unknown, repeat that." He called out in hopes that they'd also fiddle it on their end to clear up the static a bit and to his relief the people on the other side were not imbeciles but the signal was still a bit choppy. "Iro-krrrhhh- Star, th-krrhh- is Lieu-krrhhhh-ant Svetlana of -krrrhhhhh-iet Tesla Bata-krrhhh-on Alpha. Do yo-krrhh- read me?" The voice kept getting cut off due to static but he understood what was being said nonetheless.

"Da comrade, I read you, but just barely." He heard the static clear up a bit and he could understand the female voice on the other side better. "Boy am I glad to -krh- hear another Soviet, if this signa-krh- could reach you. We could use some refuge." The voice of Svetlana came out a bit static-ish but still better than before.

Viktor moved back a bit to think about the repercussions of letting them into his lab, but remembered he had another complex just next to his main bunker and underground factory and decided it was worth the risk. He moved back to the radio. "Roger that Lieutenant, I will give you coordinates to a small complex I own, however it's been abandoned for a bit, so don't expect it to be pretty." He heard rustling from the radio.

"At this rate, I'd prefer a dirty bed than no bed at all. We are waiting for coordinates Iron Star." He typed onto his terminal and pulled up the coordinates for his bunker complex. "Coordinates are XXX, XXX, XXX. I repeat, coordinates are XXX, XXX, XXX. Got it Lieutenant?" He questioned.

"Yep, we got it Iron Star. It's not that far if we go now under the cover of darkness and in the blizzard. See you in a few days Iron Star, Lieutenant Svetlana out." He heard the line go flat and proceeded to have his factory begin pumping out the Constructs before going back to experimenting.

\- Two days later -

Viktor was outside again in the snowy blizzard wearing a heavy winter coat with large armor pauldrons with a red star on both each and an officer's type ushanka on his head waiting in the snow for the lieutenant and the rest of her battalion with several Constructs around him wearing the standard conscript armor but with a helmet and red visor instead of the gas mask-like helmet of the standard one. He looked forwards at the snow waiting for them and saw shadows in the distance despite the snow obscuring most of his view, Viktor gave an order for a Construct to identify and it successfully read them as Soviet forces.

The man let out a breath of relief, the cold breath mingling with the cold air as he opened his eyes fully and waved, hoping that the battalion would see it and was somewhat glad to see his action reciprocated. The general waited as he saw them get close enough for him to count and what he saw astounded him. "They can hardly be called a battalion anymore..." What he said was true as he only saw at most ten or so people, including the Lieutenant who he can assume is the one right in front of him.

He saw the Lieutenant salute to me and I quickly reciprocated the gesture. "Is this everyone?" He called out over the roar of the winds. Viktor saw her nod sadly. "I'm sorry but yes, they are all I have left of my battalion. The rest either fell to the capitalist dogs, or stayed behind to give us a chance to escape." The general nodded his head before turning and waving his arm in a gesture.

"Come on, I bet you're all tired and hungry, get yourselves settled in and I'll talk to you the next day." Svetlana saluted and hollered out at her men and women before following him into the abandoned bunker complex.

Svetlana and her group of tesla troopers, engineers, and conscripts could only look around the gray halls of the bunker and saw a few cobwebs but the lighting is still bright. Her second in command Vladislav walked right next to her. "It doesn't look too bad, at least there aren't any holes." She nodded absently as they followed the large man into a huge room.

"Sorry for the mess with the boxes, but I used this bunker before as a storage for spare circuits and parts, but I'll have that cleaned up and moved into my workshop storage so we can turn this into a lobby of sorts." They heard him say before he started moving towards another hallway, noticing only two of the 'Conscripts' followed him and the rest started to close up the crates and start moving them without orders.

Viktor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before opening the lights to the hallway. "These are the rooms that are the most intact, the rest I will have to check before letting any of you try to claim them. The rooms are plain by themselves so they are open to customization, so make yourselves at home." He said with a yawn before walking away, Svetlana looked at the hallway before turning to him. "Wait sir!" Her call made him turn towards her with a raised eyebrow and a tired look.

"Yes?" He asked. "Thank you for helping us Iron Star." She said with a bow, making him embarrassed but his face did not show it.

He waved his hand in a gesture. "Don't mention it, also Iron Star is the codename for this bunker. My name is Viktor Tezla Monovsky. Rank General." Was all he said before he left, ignoring the loud noise of scrambling soviets. Shaking his head he walked past the Constructs as they were almost finished moving the boxes with there only being a few boxes left.

Walking back into his room, he looked at the various plans on the wall. Showing several blueprints for different kinds of tesla related buildings and weapons, as well as different mechanical units all hooked up into a chip he implanted into his own brain to prevent hacking or viruses from corrupting his machines. His eyes were drawn towards one blueprint that had his own measurements for fitting a type of armor onto him.

"Just wait mother Russia, I will free you from the Allies clutches and bring you back into the protective arms of the Soviets. I swear it." He said as a red light flashed against his eyes.

* * *

Prologue – Old Home End

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **So yeah, the Soviet Commander is a unique guy, what with him being the creator of tesla energy in this fanfic and him being a friend to Yuri already.**

 **But enough of that! In this AN I will talk about his current arsenal as well as his background for a bit and then I will talk about other matters of this fanfic as I think some of you recognize the Lieutenant as someone else.**

 **Viktor Tezla Monovsky – General of the Soviet Union, former Head Scientist. Creator of Tesla Energy. Born in Slovakia, father dead before he was born and mother slightly weakened from his birth. No siblings, although he always wanted one to spoil. In teen years he can wrestle with a siberian bear and still come out on top.**

 **Specialty: Tesla Energy**

 **Normal armaments: Two modified shock arms, but carries an AK-47 and a few grenades for convenience purposes.**

 **Viktor-only Units: (Completed)**

 **Construct (Conscript art by DrMostafaMortaja) – A metal humanoid robot wearing the standard conscript armor with a different helm, able to withstand light gun fire with ease, but heavy machine gun fire can still damage it, standard conscript armor was slightly improved to handle machine gun fire a bit more but still can't handle sustained damage.**

 **Armament: TAK-40 = Fully fledged working design of a tesla assault rifle. Standard grenades, and molotovs.**

 **Viktor-Only Units: (In-Progress)**

 **Smiter Tank (Medium-Heavy Tank Hybrid) – Same size as the regular Rhino Tank, but is more armored and have higher firepower but is slightly slower than the predecessor. Is still weaker armored than the Apocalypse Tank.**

 **Armament: Shock Cannon – (In-Progress) Mounted TMG-34 = Higher caliber version of the TAK-40, with a higher firing rate and longer run time before cooldown.**

 **Titan Tank (Super Heavy Tank) – Slightly bigger and more armored than the Apocalypse tank, but speed is slightly the same with a miniscule difference.**

 **Armament: Twin Thor Cannons – (In-Progress) Mounted Shock Ball Cannon (In-Progress) Note: Shock Cannon and Shock Ball Cannon are different things.**

 **Viktor-Only Buildings: (In-Progress)**

 **Nimbus Turret: Basic Defense (In-Progress)**

 **Super Tesla Reactor: (In-Progress)**

 **Odin's Hand: Primary Superweapon (In-Progress)**

 **Tesla Storm Tower: Advanced Defense (In-Progress)**

 **That's about all I need to say for now about Viktor's special units and buildings.**

 **But about Svetlana, I'm pretty sure some of you figured out that this girl sounds almost like that Soviet Commander in that one fanfic where she is loyal to Yuri. Yes, this is that girl, however I am not ripping her off because frankly. I do not even know how to rip someone off, and that I think Svetlana could use a friend in the art of Tesla, then again Viktor is the 'creator' of Tesla. So I'm gonna bet her reaction to that will be hilarious.**

 **As same as always,** **If you want this to continue or not go to my Forum The Black Codex.**

 **Anyway! With that all said and done and this being the last of the 3 ideas. This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out! Peace!**


End file.
